We're Twins?
by Madi Snape
Summary: Cher and Paige Lloyd never knew each other. They have never met each other at all. They came from two completely different worlds. But you know what they say: all odds meet in the middle. The middle is always a shocker, and these two girls are in for one surprising shocker.
1. Chapter 1

''Ello, my loves!" I belted out, while looking into my camera. "Today's video will be about-" My eyes wandered towards my door, that was now opening. My mother's head popped through the crack.

"Cherrie, dinner's ready come on down love."

"But I was filming-"

"Come on, love, you can film later. Dinner's getting cold." With that, she left and shut the door behind her.

"Well, I guess today's going to be a vlogging day, aye?" I chuckled into the camera as I turned it off.

I stood up and stretched. I picked up my camera off the tripod and set it back in it's case to keep it safe. I shut and locked the case, then made my way out of my bedroom. As I walked down the old staircase, it creaked. I hate that. When I was seven, I would sneak down the stairs to get a midnight snack, but I would get caught most of the time because of these stairs. I laughed to myself and made my way into the dinning room.

"Evening, mum." I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Evening, Cher." She smiled as I sat down next to her at the table.

"How was your day?" I asked whilst looking down at the plate in front of me. We are having popcorn chicken and mashed potatoes, with a side of blueberries, as a healthy addition to the plate. I smiled a bit - this is one of my favorite meals.

"It was great, yours?"

"Same as always; filming and playing around on the internet." I began to eat.

"That's nice, love."

A few minutes after we begun to eat, my step-father waltzed in and sat down across from me at the table. "Evening, love." He leaned over and kissed my mother's cheek.

"Evening, Paul." She smiled at him and continued to eat.

"Evening Cher." He nodded towards me.

"Paul," I said and continued to eat.

My relationship with Paul isn't the best. He stepped into my life a few years ago, and I didn't like him one bit. Then he and my mother married, and I was forced to call him 'dad.' I stopped that a few months after saying that I was going to live with my real father if I had to call another man 'dad.' So my mother and I settled to an agreement that if I acted respectfully to him and didn't call him any mean names, I can call him Paul, instead of 'dad.'

Paul cleared his throat that made both mum and I look at him. "I need to say something."

"What is that?" Mum asked him.

"I got a promotion at work." Paul smiled with pride.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful."

I smiled a bit. "Great." I nodded and finished up my supper.

"That's not the only good part," Paul continued, "Guess what else."

"What?" Mum chuckled.

"Guess."

"Obviously we can't guess, just tell us." I laughed a bit.

"Arighty, they're giving me a raise."

"That's good," Mum said.

"Good." I nodded.

"Cher," Paul said as I stood up to put my plate in the kitchen.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Since I'll be getting a raise, I've decided that I'll take you to get a new camera and stuff that goes with it. How does that sound?"

My eyes widen. "Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes." I put my plate back on the table and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you so much!" I let him go and clapped my hands together. "I've been needing a new one too."

"You're welcome, Cher." Paul chuckled.

"Thank you again." I smiled and went back to grab my plate. "I'm really happy now!"

I went and put my plate in the sink and jogged back up the stairs. I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. I rubbed my eyes a bit and sat down at my computer desk, still smiling. I logged onto twitter and tweeted: 'Paul's getting me a new camera! I'm so happy now. I've been needing a new one for a long time now.' I logged out and clicked on YouTube. I logged on, and I scrolled down my news feed and saw a bunch of new comments were made on my newest video. The video was of me singing a cover of Bruno Mars, 'When I Was Your Man,' but the girl version, so, 'When I Was Your Girl.' I scrolled down and read some of the comments.

'Ur a amazing singer Cher!' One read. I laughed at their bad grammar.

'omg, your amazing cher luv u3'

'jesus u have an amazing voice.'

'Cher u should try out for the X-Factor.' That one caught my attention the most. I shrugged. I knew I wasn't that good of a singer, and I was shy, but it was worth a try. Maybe I should talk it over with mum and Paul, or something. I shrugged and yawned. I sat up straight.

"Right, back to making the video." I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Let's begin the madness, Cher - let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"And, done!" I mumbled to myself as I finished editing my latest video. This weeks video was a strong one to me, knowing that in the world so many people are having troubles. I sang my heart out to Pink's, 'Try.' I loved the song, but I never thought I would do the song justice, but it worked well with my voice.

I sighed, running my hand through the brunette locks that I forgot to put up once I was done with the clip. I looked on the little clock on my laptop to see that it was only 3:27 in the afternoon. I stood up from my twirly chair and stretched, my muscles sore from the couple hours that I was editing. Walking downstairs, I looked around for my mum and Paul, wondering why I wasn't hearing their voices, until I heard some whispering coming from the living room. Seeing as we were the only people who lived in the house, I knew it was them, and immediately, I started to listen in - once I was close enough were they wouldn't hear or see me.

"Paul, I think that it'll give her responsibility. If she wants to do this that badly, then why be a bother to her?" My mother whispered, reasonably. I heard a shuffle and knew that it was her by how soft it was.

"But what if it's too much for her? I don't think that her being on national television will help her grow up the way a child should," Paul said softly. That's when I knew that they were arguing about - whether it'll be a good idea for me to go on the X-Factor. Last night, I had gathered up the courage to ask them about it, after a week of getting that comment on my Bruno Mars, 'When I Was Your Man' video. I never thought that they would consider it.

I decided that I would just go back upstairs. Once in the safety of my bedroom, I quickly grabbed my phone from the bedside table and scrolled through the contacts, coming up to my best friends name.

"Taylor?" I asked when an unknown voice answered the house phone.

The voice chuckled and I knew then that it was Taylor's niece that was coming up to visit them. "No, it's Addison, but I'll get her." I heard the padding of feet running up the stairs followed by Taylor screaming at Addison. I heard the phone being taken by Taylor and the sound of her maple door slamming.

"I seriously hate that little girl," My best friend greeted. I chuckled, shaking my head. I sat down on my computer chair again and scrolled the cursor over to Google Chrome so I could check my Facebook, and my Twitter.

"I don't see why, but hey. Can you come over?" I asked, not really giving Taylor my full attention that she deserves. After checking my notifications, I clicked out of both.

"Erm, if Addison has to come with I'm going to freak out," Taylor finally answered after a moment of silence. "I'll be over soon." She hung up without any other messages for me. I shrugged and walked to my door and down the stairs again, and this time, walked right into the kitchen. Walking over to my mum, I kissed her cheek, and smiled kindly at her, before nodding to Paul. "Mother, is it okay if Taylor comes over?"

I looked at her with a pleading look before pulling out the chair across from Paul and next to mum. Without another second, my mother agree and I grinned, thanking her. Without really noticing where my feet were taking me next, I landed up into the garage, where I had placed everything of mine that I couldn't possibly fit into my room comfortably. I have an extra mattress, TV, dodgeballs, hockey sticks, a football, desks, and things that I have in boxes that I don't remember. My feet dragged me over to the basketball that was alone in the corner by the garage door, the big one. I picked it up, dribbled it a bit before opening up the side door and began to jog to the driveway where we have our hoop.

Deciding that I'm gonna try to get at least three baskets before Taylor gets here, I shot the ball where I thought it would go in straight, but missed very badly and it hit the garage. I sighed and squatted, waiting for the ball to roll back down the drive towards me.

"So wait, tell me again. You heard your mom say what today?" Taylor asked me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

I cleared my throat. "Well, it was Paul and my mother arguing about how I want to do the X-Factor," I stated.

"Oh, so do you think they'll let you?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders lazily. "I didn't stay to listen to the whole conversation, but they seemed to be considering it."

"Well, show them that you can do things like the X-Factor!" Taylor exclaimed.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"You could..." She bit her lip, thinking. "Well..."

I sat there on my bed, waiting for her to continue.

"You could enter the singing contest," Taylor said.

I scrunched up my nose. "Why would I do that?"

"It shows responsibility, and it shows that you can handle things like it."

"But a local contest doesn't even compare to the X-Factor," I stated.

"Well, it's worth a try." Taylor shrugged.

I nodded. It wouldn't hurt any to do it, maybe it would help me out, even if it was just a tiny bit. It would, maybe, help my mother and Paul to consider to let me go on the X-Factor.

"CHER!" I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts by Taylor yelling.

"What?" I breathed out as my heart started to pump faster.

"You do YouTube right?"

I nodded. "Duh."

"Well, you can show your parents that too, if the local contest doesn't help."

"But... what would I show them?" I asked.

"Your singing videos," She answered. "You get a lot of views on them - you're a YouTube Star, basically."

I rolled her eyes at her saying. 'YouTube Star' aren't the kind of words I like, but people say it a lot. I nodded. "But what would it show them?"

"That you are practically on National TV, but on the internet, when you upload things to YouTube."

I nodded. Again, it was true. I did have a lot of subscribers, but nothing compared to the entire world/country watching. It can help - both of them can. I groaned and flopped onto my back.

"Why do things have to be so hard?!" I muttered.

"Life's hard, Cherrie poo, life's hard." Taylor used my nickname she had given me when we were younger.

I smiled and laughed a little. "I know, TayTay boo." I giggled as she hit me over the head with a pillow.

"You're lucky I love you, Cher. No one is allowed to call me that but you." Taylor laid down next to me.

"Same to you, Tay, same to you." I laughed as I looked up at the ceiling. My mind crossed and then scattered as I went into deep thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"What if I miss a note?" I murmured, slapping my hand to my forehead. I was on the verge of backing out and running out of the waiting room that was currently filled with other contestants that were waiting their turn. Mum and Paul finally agreed on letting me audition for the X-Factor, and here I am. I'm up next, and I'm freaking out. I mean, I can mess up so badly that I'd be the laughing stalk of the year!

"Cher, don't worry! If you can sing in front of a camera that you upload to freaking YouTube, then I think you can do this. Seeing as you told your fans that you'll be here, I think they will be watching when this goes live and rooting for you. You are the only Cher Lloyd. You can do it! I can see my best friend's name going up in lights, and me, being there every step of the way. Cher, I believe you can fly!" Taylor said the last part of her mini pep-talk, and successfully, she made me laugh - or choke out a giggle. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Now, what's the song?" Taylor asked me, once more making sure I wouldn't forget.

"Clarity, by Zedd featuring Foxes, right?" I asked, uncertainly. She just smiled and nodded.

"Sing the beg-" My best friend was cut off rudely by the host of the show calling my number.

"804976? Cher Lloyd?" Immediately, my breath sped up, and I turned around to face him. I waved slowly, telling him that I was present and turned back to Taylor quickly with wide eyes.

"My turn... I can do this- I just- Okay." I took another deep breath, hoping that'll calm my many nerves that were racing through my body.

"Good luck, babe," Taylor said, smiling. She turned me around and pushed me to the man that was holding the doors open.

"Through here." I nodded to him and walked through and onto the mini-stage that was in front of the four judges. I looked at them and bit my lip, trying not to freak out. I mean, I'm in front of Demi Lovato, Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole, and Louis Walsh!

"Hello, what's your name, dear?" Cheryl spoke up with a smile. I smiled back and swallowed a lump in my throat to speak.

"I'm Cher Lloyd," I said, without stuttering. I looked at all four judges and smiled out of kindness, trying to not blow my shot.

"Well Cher, how old-"

"Sixteen," I interrupted Cheryl before I could help myself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just very nervous!"

With a laugh, she nodded. "What are you going to sing for us today?" Without missing a beat, I smiled and spoke up with confidence.

"Clarity, by Zedd." I nodded, taking a breath before Cheryl gave me a nod, telling me that I can go ahead with the song. I brought my hand up to the microphone the host gave me and thought of the first line before starting off slow.

"Hot dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life.

Fight fear for the selfish pain; it was worth it every time.

Hold still, right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends.

A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass. and I drown in you again.

'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need.

Chasing relentlessly - still fight ,and I don't know why.

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

I belted out the last word before I chuckled. During the song, my grip on my microphone tightened. I loosened my grip and brought the microphone back up to my mouth after stretching my arm out.

"Well, first off, I can honestly say that I love how much effort you put into the song to keep your voice tame. That song is difficult because it takes your voice to all extremities very quickly, but you survived it, and I loved it!" Cheryl spoke up first, smiling greatly at me.

I turned to Louis, who spoke up next. I tried not to show my happiness.

"Dear, I'd like to compliment on the song choice. I think that it fit your voice perfectly, and even gave you a hard time, which you didn't need, because you can do the song well enough without them - I simply loved it!" He beamed at me. I turned to Demi, smiling a little. Two of the four judges liked it so far!

"Well, love, I can't say much besides I loved it. But I'll say this - that was my favorite performance yet! Thank you!" I simply beamed at Demi, my hands shaking slightly.

I turned to Simon, my hand gripping my microphone in a death grip.

"You can work on your voice; you can work on your performance, but overall, it was a good performance. You owned the stage, and you got the audience to love you." Simon paused looking at the audience that I had totally forgotten about until now. The audience screamed and clapped. "I think that they would hate me if I didn't say yes." He nodded.

My eyes went wide. I turned to the other three judges that nodded and voiced their 'yes's' to me. I jumped and felt my eyes began to water up. I had gotten through.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I ran through the doors and tackled Taylor.

"I MADE IT."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at my fingers as I nervously picked at them. I hummed out the rhythms to the songs swarming through my racing mind. It's the first day of boot camp, and I'm still trying to get over the initial shock of passing my audition. I look up at see all the others who had passed their audition also. As I look around, I realize no one looks the same. They are all unique and talented in their own way. Their differences are what attracted the judges. I just hope there is something particularly extraordinary about me that will catch their eyes.

But what if they're more talented than I am? What if I'm just not what the judges are interested in? What if-

"Um, hi," I heard a small voice squeak out, interrupting my destructive thoughts. My head shot up in shock, and I felt my singing whispers turn into thin air as my eyes widened. In front of me stood a medium-height teenager, who looked about the same age as I.

"Oh, hey," I stutter out. I shift my weight on my legs uncomfortably. "I- I'm Cher."

"I'm Destiny," She greeted. "I just saw you here, in the very back, all alone, and I'd thought that you'd like some company." Her face lifted up in an assuring smile, and I smiled in return. Out of nervous habits, my hand smoothed my hair back, even though my hair is in a floppy bun.

"Well, I was kind of getting lonely back here," I joked lightly. Destiny chuckled out a small laugh. "So how old are you, Destiny?"

"I'm sixteen," She chirped out. Destiny seems so quirky and carefree, and it almost made me jealous. I'm not usually comfortable and quirky around people I haven't known for a while. "And you?"

"Seventeen," I slurred out nervously. A few moments of silence overwhelmed us until I mustered up enough to speak. "You know, I still have a hard time believing I'm even here."

At the mention of the subject of boot camp, Destiny's face lit up. "I know!" She shrieked. Her face quickly faltered, and I can tell she's thinking of something that she isn't fond of. "I grew up in a very poor area. I didn't grow up around good habits or good people. Whenever I was stressed, or just unable to coop with anything, I'd sing; to this day, I still do - all day and every day. I have been singing ever since I'd been able to talk." My eyes were fixed on Destiny's face as she spoke of her childhood. I can tell just how passionate she is whenever she talks about something that had influenced her in her life.

"Wow," I breathed out after I took in every work she'd spoken. "I started posting YouTube videos when I was fifteen-years-old. At first, it was just for fun, but then I started posting videos of me singing, and people really liked it. There were a lot of comments like, 'You need to try out for the X-Factor!' I started thinking, 'Maybe I should..' Now I'm here!" I gestured out dramatically to the scenery surrounding us.

My eyes flickered over to the solo artists moving their hands to the beat of the song coursing through their minds as their lips moved to the lyrics of the song they'd practiced long and hard to perfect. I felt ridiculous because I haven't even chosen the right song. I just can't stick to one song without having my doubts. My eyes studied the young bands moving their bodies in perfect synchronization and their lips harmonizing in perfect tune and harmony.

Destiny let out a light-hearted laugh, and for once, I felt comfortable around my competitors. I'd told myself I wouldn't get too close to anyone here, but Destiny seems really genuine; she doesn't seem like she wants to kill me, or anything. "Well, I truly do hope you get far in this competition. I know this isn't an easy one," She said.

"Thank you," I said with a big smile. "I hope the same for you." But there is a part of me that knows that not everything works out the way I wish that it would. I just have to be ready for whatever life throws at me. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm not ready - at all.

She laughed and smiled in return. Destiny cleared her throat before continuing. "What do you plan on singing for the 'second audition?' " Destiny questioned, quickly changing the subject. From the look on her face, I can tell she's also having her own set of doubts, though I know she doesn't want to admit any of them.

"I'm still trying to think of one. I have so many ideas, and I'm worried that one or the other isn't good enough to show the judges that I have that special something they're all looking for," I spoke, and with every word, I spoke honestly. I looked over and saw cameramen taping our conversation on national television. I try to shake off the fact that everyone at home are now hearing me voice my doubts aloud. Hopefully the other contestants can't hear me. If they have, then they know my weakness - self-doubt.

"I completely understand," Destiny chirped loudly. I heard the water bottle in her left hand clash with her right hand, and the noise rung in my ears. I cringed at the crinkling water bottle's obnoxious notions. "Well, good luck with your performance. I need to get to practice with the band." Destiny twisted her body and pointed to the direction of three other people - one other girl and two boys.

"Oh," I sputtered out, unsure of how to react. Destiny seems like the kind of girl who'd be better without someone else covering her up. It just seems like she'd better as a solo artist. But what do I know? I don't know everything about her and her band. "Well, good luck." Destiny nodded a goodbye to me, and I got back to racking my brain for a song that can shock the judges to the point where they become obsessed with my singing voice and my talent.

I need a song that can show off what I'm good at. In this case, those are my runs and my high range. I need to pick a song that will make them think, 'Wow, this girl has so much to offer.'

Demi Lovato, Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole, and Louis Walsh, get ready, because Cher Lloyd is ready to show you what she's really made of.


	6. Chapter 6

I breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the fact that I'm a few minutes away from my second audition. I'm sure that I had picked the right song, though I am still incredibly nervous. Closing my eyes, I place one hand on my forehead and my other hand, that is holding the microphone, on my stomach.

"Cher Lloyd, it's time," A guy from backstage had called, gesturing to the back doors of the house that we're currently auditioning at. I'm at Louis' house, and it is huge. But I know that just because Louis is easy-going, he won't be easy-going today.

I nodded to the guy and walked passed him, swaggering out of the doors that he held open for me. Taking a quick glance at the backyard, my eyes landed on the two judges, the guitarist, and the camera crew waiting for me. I nervously speed-walk over there, suddenly self-conscious of my outfit. I take one last, big, deep breath before looking up at both judges with a smiling face. Louis smiled back and just nodded to me.

I take another breath as I re-position myself so I can sing comfortably. I nod to the guitarist and wait for the cue-note so I can start singing.

"I should've known when I got you alone,

That you were way too into me to know.

This isn't love, boy; this ain't even close,

But you always think we're something that we're not,

And now you call me every single night;

I only answer 'cause I'm too polite.

We happened once, or maybe, it was twice.

Yeah, you always make it hard for me to stop,

But you always think we're something that we're not.

You wanna be more than just friends;

I can't go through this again.

Stop trying get inside my head,

Don't wanna do more than hookup.

It's getting stupid, 'cause I should'vre known, but I forgot,

That you think we're something that we're not, hey!"

I changed my song at the last second - that was not the song that I had been practicing for; that wasn't the song I knew by heart. I let my heart choose it, and I went all-out with the new song choice. I look up at the sky and smiled before looking at the judges, waiting for them to say something or gesture for me to leave. Louis smiled at me, making it clear that he was proud of either just me or the song choice; either way, he nodded to me, and I nodded back. I begun to retrace my steps to head back into the air-conditioned house. Instantly, I started to worry about the song I had chosen. Did I mess up? Did I make it through?

Without my knowing of it, my feet had dragged me toward the stairs and make it up halfway before someone called my name, causing me to snap out of my trance..

"Cher!" The voice called out again. I heard footsteps climb the stairs at a rapid pace before I turned to face the boy who had called me. Chance is his name; in all, he's just a sweet guy. He knows he's cute, but he never flairs it. He's actually really nice, and I'm glad that he decided to try out for the X-Factor, because he's going to win. I mean, how can't he? His voice is literally like sex.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled at him and looked at his attire. He looks pretty good, if I do say so myself. I never thought he'd be the kind of guy to pull that type of clothing style off, but strangely enough, he is.

"So I was looking at the X-Factor site, and I saw something that freaked me out," Chance blurted, not at all trying to beat around the bush.

"Really? What'd you see?" I asked, smiling. I'm actually interested in what he has to say. It isn't that Chance isn't interesting, it's just that he tends to blabber on and on and on, but after a little while of knowing him, you kind of get accustomed to it.

"You know how when someone tweets the X-Factor, is goes on the website? Well, I was going through the tweets, and I saw you... except she has a different name. But the crazy thing was she looked almost exactly like you. At first, I was thinking, 'Maybe their profile picture is just Cher!' But as I looked through her photos, I saw that those pictures were with friends and family, and they probably aren't very famous on the web yet, if it even is you at all!"

"Are you playing a prank on me, Chance?"


	7. Chapter 7

Paige's Point Of View

The sound of my phone's obnoxious ringing echoed throughout the bedroom, startling me right awake. My body stumbled blindly out of the bed in a frenzy to get to my phone before the call beeped right to voicemail. My phone just happened to be on the floor, charging. I unplug it quickly and blindly answer the call without checking who had rudely disturbed my beautiful slumber.

"What?!" I shouted, my aggravation quickly building up. Because of my outburst, I'm secretly hoping that isn't anyone important, like my mom or dad. I drag my unwilling back to my bed, and I fall stomach-first on the plush comforter.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss. Sunshine," I heard the voice on the other line grumble. My droopy eyes widened in realization as I slowly recognized the low rasp of the person's voice.

"Chance?!" I shrieked in half-surprise and half-irritation. "Why the hell are you calling me at..." I quickly turn my head towards the small, rectangular-shaped alarm clock resting slanted and dusty on my dark cherry, wooden side table. I saw that it's actually three in the afternoon. How long have I really been sleeping?! "Just... why are you calling me?" I stuttered hopelessly in an attempt to cover up my embarrassment. Chance snickered, and I can just imagine the smirk plastered on his face right now.

"Because I have something to tell you," Chance started off. I immediately started to assume the worst.

"What happened? Are you kicked off the X-Factor? Are you vocal cords strained?" I begun to question my other concerns, and in between, Chance tried to stop me from blabbering on. I'm the one who actually encouraged Chance to audition for the X-Factor because I believe in him. I believe in his talent and his drive to succeed. His singing voice is like nothing I had ever heard before. He has a gift, and ever since he was young, he's doubted it.

"Paige-" Chance's voice kept getting louder and louder with every acknowledgement of my name. Eventually, his voice overwhelmed my panicked tone. "Paige!" I heard his voice echo through the phone and that shut my mouth closed for good.

"Yes?" I whimpered, suddenly afraid of Chance and the power lying underneath his voice. That's the one thing that really stuck out to me when I first heard him sing. Underneath the rasp and lack of confidence, there's that power and strength, which have both been hiding underneath the confidence he's lack. There has been more than one occurrence in which no confidence in himself convinced him nothing will be more powerful than his own self-doubt.

"I'm still in the X-Factor; don't worry about that," He confirmed. I finally let out the breath I've been holding in for quite some time. "But promise me that you won't think I'm crazy after I tell you what I found out."

"Now that you say that, I probably will think you're crazy," I mumble. Chance let out a hearty, nervous laugh.

"Well, I was on the X-Factor website yesterday-" Chance started to explain, but I quickly cut him off.

"Wait, you were on the X-Factor website? Why? Were you stalking your competitors?" I joked. I heard Chance growl out a low groan in response.

"Paige, can I just tell you the damn story?!" I can easily tell by the tone of his voice that I irritated him. I always do that, and it usually gives me a good laugh; this time, he just sounds so... tired and aggravated. It must be the competition; it must be wearing him down. If only I was there, standing right next to him, I'd give him a huge hug and say, 'I'm right here for you. Don't worry.' But I know I can't, so now, the only thing that I can do is give him my words of encouragement, which he just takes as empty promises.

"Sorry," I apologized as I bit my lip down as if that will hold back all of my sarcastic comments and jokes. I can tell Chance is struggling to even stand on his own two feet because of the exhaustion and self-doubt the X-Factor has brought upon him, so I'm just going to the only supporter he has.

His parents completely disregarded his natural singing ability. They actually did tell him, straight up, that they think Chance is going to waste his life investing his precious time on music. 'Music won't pay the bills,' They told him. 'Get a career, not a job or a hobby,' They informed him. They don't believe in their own son, and I have always been there to hear it all. If no one else truly believes in Chance, then I'm going to be the one who's going to be standing right by his side the entire competition, even if I'm a million miles away from him.

If that doesn't prove how tight our friendship is, then I don't know what else to say.

"Well, I was on the X-Factor website, and usually, when somebody tweets to the X-Factor Twitter account, or they use some type of hashtag related to the X-Factor, it appears on the website. And I have a question," He spoke slowly, because his knows I'm always exhausted, whether I get one hour or twelve hours of sleep. His voice eased on with each word slowly so my tired brain can process each word and create an image out of his already insane story.

"What's the question?" I asked. My mood automatically switched from joking to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Did you tweet anything to the X-Factor yesterday?" He asked. I started to rack my brain for the tweets I sent out yesterday. I remember that I didn't tweet a lot yesterday because most of my tweets were trying to get all of my followers to support Chance.

"Yeah, I did. I tweeted, but I really didn't tweet much," I explained, my shoulders shrugging lazily though he can't see it.

"Okay..." Chance said, and I can tell that he's struggling to form his words together without trying to sound insane. "There's this other contestant on X-Factor... her name is Cher... Cher Lloyd."

"Lloyd? Is that supposed to surprise me? A lot of people in this world have similar last names, Chance." But with every word I spoke, I shuddered with anxiety. Where is he heading with this idea?

"I know, Paige, but Cher... She looks so much like you. I didn't realize that you were the one tweeting because your Twitter profile picture looks exactly like Cher, so Cher thought that they just used her picture, but that's highly unlikely," Chance explained feverishly, as if he isn't so confident in his words anymore. "But then I clicked on your profile to prove to her that I'm sure they aren't using one of her pictures, and we saw that it really is your profile. After that, I told Cher, and she reacted the same exact way as you did."

"Chance, what's her Twitter?" I asked. My heart begun to start beating rapidly. This girl may have the same last name as I do, but there is no way that she stole my looks too. There's just no logic in this. I have never even met her once in my life.

"Uh... It's just capital 'C,' Cher, capital 'L,' Lloyd, with no underscore," Chance said with a shaky voice.

"Alright, thanks, Chance. I'll check her Twitter out," I said. My body is still shaking with uncertainty. There is something huge missing in this equation, and I'm itching to find out what it is that's been hiding away for so long.

"No problem. I've got to go. Picking out my next song for this week isn't going to be easy," He murmured.

"Don't forget, Chance: I'm still rooting for you. I believe you have something special those judges are going to love," I told him. From the other end of the phone call, no words were spoken, but the smile on Chance's face was the only thing I heard.

"Thank you, Paige," He said.

"Don't stress it. Good luck," I said. Once we exchanged our 'goodbye' 's, my body and brain woke up fully. I immediately ended the call and scrolled through my phone until I saw the Twitter icon. I stabbed my thumb impatiently on the icon, suddenly having no time for it to load. As soon the recent tweets loaded up on my bright screen, I clicked on the 'Search' button and let my fingers fly across the keyboard of my phone.

"Cher... Lloyd," I spoke aloud as the word appeared in the search-bar. I saw a lot of results, but only one really stuck out me. I clicked on her profile and what I saw shocked me. The images and memories flooded my brain as soon as I recognized her face and her name, even if I didn't recognize anything about her on my phone conversation with Chance.

"Oh, my God."


End file.
